Everything was Perfect
by Food Samples
Summary: Rory had always liked Halloween. Not for the candy or the costumes, no. Rory liked Halloween because of Amy.


Rory had always liked Halloween. Not for the candy or the costumes, no. Rory liked Halloween because of Amy.

Amy Pond…his girlfriend.

He smiled liking the sound of it. It's the only thing he's ever wanted since as long as he could remember. And this Halloween, she was finally his, and he was finally hers.

Everything was perfect.

Down the street, Rory could just barely hear the early trick-or-treaters beginning to shriek and laugh as they snuck into the dark night adventure. The plastic strap on his armor snapped open making him jump.

_Stupid costume_, he thought to himself adjusting the strap back into its original place. This year he was dressed as a Roman.

He had to admit he felt pretty foolish in it. It had a nice itchy tunic complete with a breast plate, a shield, and a long flexible sword.

Even though it was probably the most uncomfortable costume he had ever worn, Rory knew Amy would love it. This is where the importance of Halloween comes in….

Rory was five, small, and long haired this Halloween. He stared at himself in the mirror looking at the twelfth costume he had tried on that night. _Still not good enough_, his five year old mind thought.

A cowboy.

Everybody dresses up as a cowboy on Halloween. He had to be something different, something—

"Rory! It's time!" His mother called from the hallway. _No._ He thought looking at his costume once more. She'll never notice me in this.

And she didn't.

She didn't the next year when he was a scientist and she didn't the next year when he was a cop. The year that changed everything was the year before his eighth Halloween of trying to impress Amy. One day he heard her talking of a man she had met.

She called him 'the raggedy Doctor'. Rory listened to each and every one of her stories eager to know everything he could about the mysterious Doctor. As Halloween night rolled around the corner, he was prepared for the best Halloween he had ever had.

Rory was dressed as the Doctor.

With his blue faded t-shirt and a lose tie around his neck he set out, across the street, to Amy's house. Rory's heart froze as she opened to door. Amy's costume consisted of a raggedy old blue T-shirt and a tie. They were both dressed as the Doctor.

His face got hot and his hands began to tremble. What if she was mad that he copied her idea? What if she doesn't like it?

A small smile slowly appeared on Amy's face.

She walked past me casually muttering, "Nice costume."

Rory felt his knees might give out as she ran out into the dark street. He turned back to watch her skip down the road, joining Mels and a couple of her friends. Amy turned back to me and yelled over her friends excited bickering, "Aren't you coming Rory?"

He nodded stumbling over to join them. It had worked. Every year after that, they had both dressed as the Doctor. Amy, each and every time, mutters the words 'nice costume', as she runs to join her friends, and Rory running right alongside her.

Until one year, Amy's Aunt politely asked me to stop encouraging 'the Doctor' the Halloween by not dressing up as him this Halloween. Rory's eleven year old mind came crashing down as he politely nodded his response.

No, this could not happen. She'll never notice him ever again. He'll be 'that boy' in the background and not 'Rory' anymore. He had to find the best costume ever this year. But what could he be.

Finally, the horrifying night came.

Halloween.

Rory dragged his feet to Amy's door and slowly rang the doorbell. Amy opened the door. She was dressed in the prettiest nurse's outfit Rory had ever seen. Amy ran past him not even stopping to say 'hello' as she joined her friends.

Rory felt the threat of tears begin to climb up that back of his throat as he stood there, alone, on Amy's porch. One of the straps on his outfit popped off making Rory jump.

Choking on the budge in his throat he fumbled with his strap trying frantically to snap it back into position.

"Hey Rory!"

He heard from behind him. He spun on his toes turning to face Amy.

"Aren't you coming?" She sputtered through gasps as she tried to catch her breath. Rory looked out to see Amy's friends all standing down the road waiting for Rory to join them.

Rory looked back to Amy and nodded slightly, all the horrible feelings he had vanishing into the cold October air. He skipped down the steps and joined Amy as they walked towards her awaiting friends.

"Oh and by the way," Amy said poking Rory in the side, "nice costume."

She ran away from Rory, avoiding his wild attempts to poke her back. It was the best Halloween Rory had ever had.

Now, ten years later, Rory and Amy were finally together. And Everything was perfect.


End file.
